


I C E

by Impala_Chick



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Branding, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One heats the tip of a Ka-bar and carves a mark of possession on the other." Written for the Generation_Kill Fire & Ice Fic Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I C E

Brad was running the knife up and down Nate’s chest. The cool metal made Nate’s breath hitch.

“Brad. Brad, I want you to.”

Brad’s eyes went wide for a heartbeat before his face relaxed again. He only ever showed his surprise in short bursts, and if Nate wasn’t paying attention he would have missed it.

“Ya, okay.”

Brad rolled off the bed to put the tip of his Ka-Bar into the embers. The fire had been slowly burning out on its own. Even if Brad had bitched that the fireplace was way too extravagant, he was glad they had chosen to stay here. Brad was kneeling at the foot of the fireplace, completely nude. His cock curved up towards his stomach and his eyes were fixed on Nate’s. Nate watched him from where he sat against the headboard. Blankets were strewn around Nate’s ankles and the room still smelled faintly of the sex they had had a couple hours earlier. Nate did nothing to hide his own growing hard-on, but he didn’t touch himself either. That could wait.

“Give it a minute.” Brad said softly, turning his attention back to his Ka-Bar. He turned it over and lightly stoked the embers.

Nate waited.

Finally, Brad stood up and touched the tip of the knife to his fingers. He quickly pulled back his hand.

“It’s hot enough.” Brad hesitated, not sure what to do or where to look.

“C’mere.” Nate said. Nate’s voice was deep and sure and Brad didn’t have to understand the actual word to know what he was supposed to do.

He climbed up on the bed, careful to hold the Ka-Bar away from Nate and the sheets. Nate reached out for his wrist, but Brad wouldn’t let him touch him there. Nate settled for grabbing Brad’s elbow, and he pressed a kiss to Brad’s chest. Brad watched the Ka-Bar, making sure Nate’s movements didn’t bump the knife into either of them. Nate kicked the sheets away and laid down flat on the bed. He propped his head up on a pillow and stroked Brad’s thigh with the back of his right hand.  
Nate nodded at Brad, and Brad inhaled sharply.

Brad moved to straddle Nate’s right thigh and he used his left hand to stretch the skin slightly at Nate’s right hip. He raised the Ka-Bar and the ceiling light glinted off the blade. Brad’s mind flashed back to the fight they had much earlier that day, before the sex. He couldn’t remember what it was about, only that he had hated the way Nate had looked at him.

“Are you-”

“Brad.” The way Nate was looking at him now, Brad would walk to the edge of the world to see that look directed towards him.

“Ya. Ya, I know.” Brad hoped Nate understood all that he was trying to say. He knew Brad wasn’t very good with words, so there was that.

Brad exhaled slowly, and started to carve into the skin right below Nate’s hip. Nate hissed, but tried not to move. Now that Brad was focused, nothing was going to stop him. He crossed the top of the “I” and started on the “C”. He glanced up at Nate’s face, which was scrunched up in pain. His eyes were clear though. Nate’s hands curled into fists at his sides.

“Almost done.” Brad said through gritted teeth. Sweat started to gather on his brow as he finished the “E”. Brad sat back to admire his work.

“Well?” Nate asked, eyebrow raised. He tried to hide his discomfort, but Brad could see right through him.

“Hold on.” Brad got off the bed and put his Ka-Bar down on the mantle of the fireplace. He left the room to grab the aloe from the bathroom. Nate growled low in his throat.

“Just hold on.” Brad muttered as he reentered the bedroom. He climbed back up on the bed, staring intently at where he had just carved into Nate’s skin. He put aloe on his fingers and smoothed his hand along Nate’s hip. Nate whimpered at the cooling contact, his eyes sliding shut for a second. Brad was staring down the skin around the mark, as if that would make it lose its red tinge.

Nate propped himself up and gazed at the mark. He smiled.

“Brad. Look at me.” Nate reached out and took Brad’s wrist, and this time Brad didn’t resist.

“I like it.” Nate said, kissing Brad’s forehead. Brad unwound and leaned in for a kiss.

“I like it too.” Brad’s lips quirked up slightly before Nate bit his bottom lip. Brad moaned. He was careful to avoid Nate’s right hip but he pushed Nate up against the headboard, smearing aloe across Nate’s stomach.

Nate deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past Brad’s lower lip. Brad tried to find a place to put his left hand, but he settled on placing it against the headboard. His right hand was at Nate’s neck.

Nate reached between them to jack Brad’s cock a few times. It wasn’t going to take long, so Nate pulled his hand back. Nate tongue fucked Brad, swallowing his moans and gasps. Nate’s thumbs were drawing circles on Brad’s hips. Nate came up for air and Brad used the opportunity to jack Nate’s cock until he was fully hard. The aloe still on Brad’s hand was making it easier, and the slip-slide of Brad’s hand echoed in the bedroom. Brad thumbed at the slit and Nate’s head thunked back against the headboard.

Brad started to kiss at Nate’s jugular and Nate’s hips bucked up into Brad’s hand.

“Wait, wait.” Nate said huskily. Brad’s hand stilled, but he didn’t let go of Nate’s cock.

“I want you to get yourself off.” Nate practically ordered it and a shiver went through Brad. He let go of Nate’s cock and gripped himself.

“C’mon, Brad.” They had never done it this way before. Sometimes in the early morning, when Nate wasn’t fully awake, Brad would jack himself off and let the come soak their sheets. Nate would usually make Brad do the laundry on those days.

Brad started to jack himself, staring at Nate’s slightly open mouth.

“Ya, just like that.” Nate said, touching himself.

Brad’s eyes lowered to Nate’s hip, where ICE was burned into his skin. Brad reached out his left hand, and lightly traced it with his fingers. Nate gritted his teeth but said nothing.

Brad sped up the wrist working his cock and Nate followed suit with his own wrist. Moans filtered through the room.

“Faster, Brad.” Nate spit out, almost taunting. Brad bit his lip and brought his eyes back up to Nate’s face. Brad did as he was told, but it was getting increasingly difficult to obey. His precome was helping with the friction, but the aloe had all but dried up.

“Come for me, Brad.” Nate said softly, licking his upper lip. Brad grunted, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he came over his hand and onto Nate’s stomach. Nate followed shortly after, with Brad slumped against his shoulder and the headboard. Brad didn’t look down, but ran his fingers through Nate’s come. Nate’s eyes were closed. Brad leaned down and put a kiss to the side of Nate’s mark, his mark. Nate inhaled sharply through his nose when he looked down to see Brad kissing at the come that was slowly sliding down Nate’s stomach. His tongue swiped at the warm skin, and Nate gripped Brad’s arm. Brad rested his nose against Nate’s neck.

They listened to each other breath for a while.


End file.
